Enough is Not Always Enough
by DXRULES103
Summary: For Tony it was more than a promotion, it was the straw that he wanted to be drawn, but for Gibbs it's something he won't accept. !SLASH! Tibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own the NCIS show and I never will.**

**Warning: THIS IS A SLASH FIC!**

"_**I've made my decision."**_

"_**And I respect it. Sometimes I even wish I made the same one myself."**_

"_**But I am taking the offer."**_

"_**You are?"**_

"_**Yes, Jenny. I decided that it was worth it."**_

"_**Congratulations, I will send the conformation sheets right away."**_

_**"Thank you, Jen."**_

_**"No, thank you. It has been great having you as a coworker. I hope you have an excellent time in Spain."**_

_**"I will."**_

_**"Once again, congratulations, Special Agent Tony Dinozzo."**_

_**"Thank you." Pause. "Boss."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own the NCIS show. Never will.

A/N: So many stories so little time. I'm working on them. Hehe..

Tony sat in desk, typing, not paying attention to anything outside him but the earpieces that were sending the signals of music. It was _Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. _He didn't know why he chose the song this day but it called to him. The lyrics seeped through him as if there was some truth in it. It was true, he thought, it all was.

"You're here early, Dinozzo." It was a voice that he recognized well. It was Gibbs and he shuddered inside. _**Keep calm. He doesn't know. I made sure of it. **_

He looked up and pulled his left earpiece out. He gave his usually smile and replied, "I always am, Boss."

Gibbs didn't say anything else but went to his desk. He sat down and paid no more attention to Tony. This relieved Tony very much. He flashed back to his conversation he had with Jen earlier in the day.

_"How does it feel?" she had asked curiously._

_"It feels great. I wanted it. I never thought how much. I can't stop thanking you for giving me this opportunity," he replied, slowly for he knew that he didn't speak the truth on half of what he said._

_"Great, so when are you going to tell the team?" _

_He had paused at that moment. No, not paused by hesitated, but he overcame that and said, "Not now, Jenny- now Jenny- I have to not tell them especially Gibbs. They all can't know until I'm ready. Okay?"_

_Jen nodded in acceptance. "Alright I won't tell. But you have to sometime! You are being transferred six weeks from now. I don't want Gibbs or the rest of the team howling for blood when you leave without telling them."_

_"I promise you, Jen, I will tell them before I leave." Tony sincerely pledged._

Tony made his I-pod volume louder but not loud enough that Gibbs would be able to catch. He pressed next on his I-pod and started to listen to another song that seemed to go well him this day: _Always by Saliva. _It was good song but that didn't mean it was the best. It just suited his purpose.

He leaned back, realizing that he really didn't need to type anything. There was nothing to do.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Another mission, Tony, that's all I'm asking of you. Can you do that for me?" Jen asked.

Tony didn't answer right away. He rubbed his chin and drifted into his mind. _**Another job, Jen? Should I?**_

Jen smiled. "You don't have to of course."

"No." Tony said, shaking his head. "I'll do it."

"Are you exactly sure about this?" Jen questioned. "I mean you have a lot already on your plate. From the mission with Jeanne Benoit to the evidence you need to gather for the CIA to getting ready to make the transition to Spain I'm not sure…"

"I can do it Jen." Tony assured.

"Alright then."

Xoxoxoxoxox

Tony walked down the stairs and saw Gibbs glaring at him. He nodded in return when Gibbs indicated towards the elevator. They both quickly entered it when Gibbs stopped the elevator.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Gibbs asked. They were Gibb's conference room. Everything was safe.

"Yeah, Boss." Tony quickly assured.

Gibbs believed him after a second of sincere doubt. "Do you remember what is going to happen four weeks from now?"

_**What happens? **_Tony didn't know. He shrugged.

"Subdivision X." Gibbs said. He was slightly shocked that Tony had forgotten.

_**Darn… That was it… Busted… **_He made sure a sense of realization come up to his face and he nodded. "I'm sorry, Gibbs," he apologized. "It must've slipped my mind."

Gibbs didn't look convinced but he agreed anyway. "You and I have never lost Subdivision X."

"Yeah, I know, Boss." Tony agreed. Of course they did. With Gibbs as the lead, Tony as the right hand man, and one great back up player they were a formidable team. He shouldn't have forgotten it but he did. One mistake had been made. One thought wasn't thought of when he accepted the promotion.

"Ziva doesn't know what the deal is but we'll tell her." Gibbs continued.

Tony nodded. "McGee again."

"Yes, he knows the drill well."

"I bet."

Gibbs put his hands on Tony's shoulders. He smiled slightly at the younger man and stared deep into Tony's brown eyes.

"Are you sure we're okay?" Gibbs asked.

_**Okay by the fact that I am leaving for Spain to supervise my own team and I haven't told anyone including you yet! Yeah, I guess we're okay.**_ "We're okay, Jethro." Tony assured.

Gibbs smiled and tenderly placed a soft kiss upon Tony's forehead. He then turned the elevator back on and as the door opened he left but after he smacked the back of the younger man's head.

Tony rubbed his head and carefully touched his forehead. _**This is going to be harder than I thought. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do not own the NCIS show. Never will.

A/N:Whoa... Another one up. Finally!

_**Subdivision X! How the hell could I have forgotten that? **_He was walking now after that meeting inside the "conference" room with Gibbs. He had totally forgotten about Subdivision X. How could he? In four **damn **weeks Subdivision X will start and he forgotten all about it.

He touched his forehead once again, remembering the soft gentle kiss from Gibbs. He smiled slightly as he remembered that. But he shook his head. He knew he should let his feelings overcome his decision. He wouldn't let it overcome anything no matter how strongly he felt for Gibbs.

He walked up the stairs as he always did and walked straight to the Director's door. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ziva and McGee coming in as Gibbs saying something. _**He probably is telling them that we either have a case or about that freaking Subdivision X! **_

He didn't bother to knock. Instead he entered the room much to Cynthia's chagrined and walked further towards the main office of the Director. Once more he didn't knock but instead entered the room as Jenny was typing furiously on her computer while talking just as furiously in French with her Bluetooth.

He didn't understand any of the French but he knew that she wasn't happy. No, she sounded quite pissed off. He smiled to himself and made himself comfortable as he sat in the chair in front of her. She didn't seem to notice because she was too occupied with arguing with the receiving end of her anger and her typing with utmost ferocity on her computer keyboard.

He let himself think on his growing situation. He had only a few days ago just accepted a promotion given by the Director to go to Rota, Spain to lead his own team. He was given a chance to think about it and he accepted. He liked the idea very much and wanted to grow as an agent.

But he knew that wasn't at all the truth of his reasons. Ever since Gibbs returned from his so called retirement- although he obviously quit Tony added to himself- from Mexico he took Tony's job to leadership without even previously warning him about it. Yeah, you can say he was angry. Ziva was in trouble and all she could do was call Jethro and not him. _**Am I that bad of an agent? **_He narrowed his eyes at the thought. No matter how many times he thought that he knew that was wrong. He was not that bad at all. He was a good agent.

And when Gibbs chose to quit- no retire he didn't even bother to give him a reason. Instead Gibbs just walked to his desk, grabbed his badge and his gun and looked at him and gave them both to him saying: _You'll do. __**You'll freaking do! Oh my God! That was all you could say to me after everything we have been through. That was all he can say! **_And then Gibbs left to Mexico to join his old boss to never possibly to return and leaving Tony with no word of comfort of his feelings or a word of an affectionate goodbye.

And to top it all when Gibbs left his coworkers all secretly admonished him for trying to replace Gibbs. They all at least once told him that he wasn't Gibbs. They all secretly or publicly stated that they wanted Gibbs back and that he was the best as if he, Tony, didn't here anything at all. His beloved sister like Abby had pictures of Gibbs all on her screen for her computers and every time he would enter to get the evidence examined or just to say hi he would always see Gibbs face haunting him. People could say he felt disgruntled. And in fact he could almost say he did! And after Gibbs returned Ziva just looked triumphantly at Gibbs as if she won some sort of bet that wasn't told to him. McGee was grinning like a mad man like he was hoping and wishing that Gibbs would return.

_**That damn mustache of his! **_He had to admit to himself that he liked the mustache. Why did he like it? Gibbs did in fact look good in it. Once again he shook his head. Jen was still arguing but this time in Spanish and that was a language he could understand. But he didn't want to listen in on the discussion. Still, she didn't notice him because the arguing was growing intense and the typing even more ferocious. So he once more decided to continue dwelling inside his thoughts.

It was that damn mustache that also pissed Tony off. That thing seemed to have changed Gibbs; maybe made Gibbs more of a human. When Gibbs returned he knew that Gibbs wouldn't talk with him about the previous four months. He knew that Gibbs would just fall back into the old ways and expect to be in the same line of the relationship he had with Tony. And that was what happened. Their relationship went back to its old routine like nothing had happened. But Tony knew so much better.

So when Jen gave him the promotion his head and heart immediately responded a great YES! But he knew the real reason Jenny was giving him that promotion. It was out of pity and sympathy. She wanted to give him a kind of a reward and appreciation for what he did for the past four months in Gibbs supposed vacation like absence. She pitied and sympathized with him for his return and him being thrust back to the role of Senior Field Agent. But he knew that she still wanted him here. He knew that she cared for him and that she regarded him as one of her greatest covert operatives she had. And he understood that.

He was after all great at lying. He was great at putting such a detailed mask that no one is able to see within. Not even Gibbs… Oh, how he loved and cared for that man and yet despised him with every fiber in his being. Yes, when Jen gave him the time to think he chose to analyze the situation and to analyze Gibbs. What he found was that he wasn't truly wanted or needed by his team. That his relationship with Gibbs wasn't as great as he thought it was. That everything in NCIS in D.C. wasn't as perfect as it seemed. No, he knew he had to take the promotion. He knew that he wanted to leave D.C. and them to travel to Rota, Spain; in fact to any where far away.

So he accepted his promotion much to the surprise of Jenny. He couldn't help but grin when he remembered her shock. She truly didn't believe or think that he would every accept it. That he would ever wish to leave his team and the others. But he proved her wrong. He was willing. He was very willing.

"So Tony what brings you up here once again?" Jen asked. She was finally done with her typing and her argument with two different people on the phone from French to Spanish and she looked very satisfied. From that look Tony knew that she won the arguments and got her way.

He smiled slightly but he let his eyes show worry. "I just can't resist but be in you company," he flirted but he continued, making his voice far more serious, "Gibbs came to me and reminded me about Subdivision X." He let his words sink in.

"Oh my!" Jen exclaimed. She was herself surprised. "I should have remembered that as well. That is going to begin in four weeks!"

Tony nodded in agreement. "I know. I can't believe I forgot all about that. I should have known that there would be more problems that would come up thanks to my transfer."

Jen shook her head. "It's not you fault. That belongs with me. I should have told you that before." She paused. "Which reminds me… The board has told me that you can lead your own in Subdivision X."

_**Lead… Lead in Subdivision X with my own team… That's absurd… But I know that isn't… After all I am going to lead in a few weeks… **_Those thoughts troubled him. "That is a great offer but that would complicate my decision to tell them that I am going to Spain as a Team Leader," he softly argued.

Jen's eyes softened. "I know, Tony, I know, but I think you should do it. The superiors in Europe especially Spain want to know what to think of a new Team Leader. They want to know how good you are and if you are worth coming into their districts."

_**I see the truth, Jenny; you want me to do it. You are not suggesting. No, you are ordering. **_Tony sighed. He was going to make another hard decision. "Alright…" he said. He made sure a kind of confidence and certainty was well known in his voice and in his eyes. "I'll lead my own in Subdivision X. I'll be glad to take on that role. But they will be wondering why? I don't know if I want to tell them just then."

"Exactly. You and I can say that the board just wanted Ziva to join in to learn about the tradition since it unfortunately couldn't happen a year ago. So we can say that they decided that you should lead your own team while Ziva takes the role as the third women behind Jethro and McGee."

_**All planned out… **_Tony nodded. "Okay then. It will be all set," he said in pure agreement.

He just couldn't help but wonder how Jethro would take it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I do not own the NCIS show. Never will.

A/N: Well, another one up. Thank the Lord…. Alright for those who wanted it… Subdivision X will be explained. I swear!

The next day Tony was quietly rehearsing on what he would say to Gibbs. He noticed that Ziva and McGee weren't near their desks when he realized that this was the day that Gibbs ordered all of them to be out in the yard.

"Shit…shit…shit…" he muttered to himself. He absently ran a hand through his hair and went to his desk. He quickly grabbed his spare gun and raced to the elevator. He got in and pressed a button.

He started speaking to a pretend Gibbs, "Morning Jethro…" He shook his head at that and shook himself. He raised his head and plastered a satisfied smile, "Morning, Bossman!"

He imagined Gibbs taking him aside to talk in private. "You ready?" he would say and Tony would readily reply, "Of course." Then Gibbs would ask if he would explain to Ziva about Subdivision X but Tony would interrupt and say…

_**What would I say? Oh, crap, I don't know. **_The elevator stopped and he exited. He was now in the "yard" and looked around. He found them a few feet away near the shooting range. He breathed in and out; thinking silently to himself that he must calm down. But how was he going to calm down when he had to be the one who to explain to Gibbs that he was going to lead his own team so that Ziva can learn the trade? And to top it all off he was actually going off to Rota, Spain and Ziva would have to learn to take McGee's place in the food chain. _**Oh, hell, calm my butt. I'll just wing it.**_

He started to stalk towards them but picked up his step to make himself look like he always does; a little more happier. He smiled at Gibbs and said, "McGee." The young man nodded and replied, "Tony." They smiled at each other. Tony then glanced at Ziva. "Zee-vah." Tony drawled. "Tony," Ziva replied back in good humor.

"So what's this all about boss?" Ziva asked. She was very confused. She like going to the yard to practice her shooting kills but it wasn't often that the team would be down there together. It only happened when there was a supervisor watching and as of late she didn't see one at all.

Gibbs nodded to Tony. Tony widened his eyes. "DiNozzo…" Gibbs expectantly said.

But it was too early? _**Should have known Gibbs wouldn't follow with my plans. Alright… **_He decided to play along. "But Boss why can't you explain?" he mockingly begged.

Gibbs' eyes twinkled. McGee suddenly understood and nodded to both Gibbs and Tony that he did. Ziva on the other hand was the only one who didn't understand. She was left on the blunder side and she did not like it. _Blind side, she admonished herself but mentally slapped her self when she thought that. _"Explain what?" she asked.

Tony shrugged and looked expectantly at McGee who looked expectantly back at him along with Gibbs. Tony glanced back and forth between the two and sighed. "Fine," he muttered. He faced Ziva and started with his hands flying up and down and creating shapes as he talks.

"In four weeks Gibbs told you there will be an event happening." Tony started.

Ziva nodded. "This event is one called Subdivision X, no?"

"Correct, Subdivision X will take place right here in this 'yard,'" Tony continued. He glanced at Gibbs who was nodding in agreement.

"Subdivision X happens every year. Two teams from each country will be chosen to travel to a certain place to join in a fair and competitive competition." Tony said. "It's a competition that involves teamwork, accuracy, speed and agility, and instinct. The teams consist of three people with no back up. It will consist of the Team Leader (he pointed to Gibbs), the Senior Field Agent (he pointed to himself), and to the next in line Agent (he pointed to McGee)."

"And what about me?" Ziva asked.

Tony shrugged. He didn't answer but went to Gibbs side and whispered, "We need to talk."

Gibbs didn't answer but instead slapped the back of his head. "Ouch!" Tony muttered. Gibbs smiled lightly as McGee took over the reins of explaining things.

"You don't know the whole deal yet but you will. You will be off in the sidelines Ziva." McGee assured. "But you will be in the competition one way or another."

Ziva wasn't sure but nodded. "So what exactly is the course of action in this competition?"

"There will be an obstacle course that will be newly remade after the previous one by technicians and carpenters at the request of the elected judges for the year's event." McGee answered. He pointed to the building and said, "It is here where the competition will take place. The Director won the draw and the votes and is also a judge."

"Jethro, I swear it's important." Tony whispered. _**For once in your miserable life: listen! **_

But it was to no avail because once again Gibbs didn't answer. No, he then started to join in, replacing McGee as the talker and explained, "Ziva, even though you are not going to be in the event I still want you to train with us. Although we don't have a replica of the obstacles that the team will face since it is hidden even from my knowledge. Is that alright?"

Finally understanding everything, Ziva nodded and said, "Yes, Gibbs, I do."

"Alright then!" Gibbs said. "Everyone take out your weapons I want to see your shots!"

Tony mumbled to himself, "Just great….this is not my plan….so much for winging it…." He followed Gibbs, and the others closer to the shooting range. They four of them stood at a station and raised their guns.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs said expectantly.

_**Alrighty then… **_"Steady your shots!" he ordered. "Keep your aim and when I say go you shoot!" He put on his earplugs and shouted, "Earplugs unless you want to go deaf!" He smiled in satisfaction when they did what he told them to do. He then put on his sunglasses and was followed by the other three.

They all instantly loaded their guns, aimed, and waited. Tony glanced at Ziva, then at McGee, and lastly on Gibbs. He smiled at the way Gibbs keenly looked at his target. God, he was going to miss that. _**No, don't think that now. Not now! **_He too steadied his arm and held the gun firmly. His trigger finger waited patiently as he aimed. "All rounds must be fired! All rounds must be replaced. There is a clock watching us!"

He refocused his aim and pulled his arm higher. He wasn't the best shot in the world like Gibbs was but he knew that he was good and he knew that Ziva was good. He knew that McGee was learning fast and sooner or later will become a good marksman.

"Go!" he shouted.

Shots swiftly rang out in the "yard." The four members of that certain team was pulling the triggers as fast as any human can go. Then the sound faded when at the same time all the team needed was to reload. And then they continued shooting at their targets without even moving there bodies but their trigger fingers.

"Hold!" Tony ordered, making sure they all heard him.

The others stopped along with him and automatically placed their weapons down on a surface desk before them. He grinned at that. _**Well… gee if only that could work in the office… **_He snickered to himself.

He took off his earplugs and placed near his gun and the others followed his lead. _**So this is what it'll be like when I'm a Team Leader. **_He grinned at McGee who grinned back. They both looked at Gibbs who had a satisfied look in his eyes.

Gibbs finally noticed them looking at him and said, "Bring 'em in."

Tony rolled his eyes at that and pressed the button beside the place where he would usually hang the shades. He watched as the thin paper that was hung come slowly toward him. Finally, he was able to see how he did and the result was quite pleasing.

He looked to Gibbs, to Ziva, and then to McGee. He couldn't help but wonder how they fared but he prided himself in what he accomplished. He wasn't the best of shots but he did well. His bullets hit the target square in-between the eyes for the first load and hit the heart in a shape of a smiley face for the second load. He grinned wider. He always prided himself of his skills of drawing with his gun.

"How'd you do, Probie?" he asked, looking over at McGee, who seemed to have a joyful face on.

McGee did look proud and happy. He replied, "I'm still learning but in the first round I got the neck and in the second I got the chest."

"Good job, McGee!" Ziva praised.

"What about you?" McGee asked.

Ziva shrugged. "The same as usual."

Tony rolled his eyes higher and lifted his eyebrows. "Usual as in?" he asked.

"Double taps to the heart, chest, eyes, and brain, usual." Ziva casually admitted.

McGee was gaping by now and it took only Gibbs' glare to make him close his mouth. Tony smiled at Ziva. "It's just all too **comforting** that you know how to do that. I wouldn't want to be on that side of the mood if I say so myself."

He looked back at Gibbs and said, "What about you Bossman? How were your shots?"

Gibbs gave Tony his first smile of the day. "Enough." With that the older man left the three and headed back towards the building.

Tony shrugged. He glanced at McGee and Ziva as they stepped behind him. They three of them went to Gibbs' station and looked at Gibbs' results. Ziva's eyes widened. McGee gasped. And Tony merely smiled. The results of Gibbs' shots were amazing. He just had one bullet hold that hit the target's nose.

Tony grinned wider and wider. There was only one hole because Gibbs shot the rest of the ammunition exactly where he hit the first bullet.

Ziva shook her head and went off with a last word saying, "Excellent shot."

McGee soon followed her and said, "That's impossible."

"Improbable!" Tony shouted after him. He laughed. Yes, it did look quite unbelievable but that was Gibbs. Gibbs could do things that no one thought he could do. He always admired the way Jethro uses his gun. It was like he and the weapon were one and Tony could only wish to be that in sync.

But then he realized something. His eyes widened. The realization sunk in. He forgot. No, he let it pass him by. _**I didn't tell Jethro everything about Subdivision X! How the hell could I do that? **_"Great, just great," he muttered, reprimanding himself. He couldn't believe it. After thinking it over and over the night before on how he would explain to his boss and then changing his venue by deciding to wing it but let it passed when the opportune moment pass was just horrible. _**Now when am I going to tell him? **_Oh, this was very bad. He then slapped himself in the back of his head.

A/N: Well that's done for now. I'm sorry that with this story it's been awhile since that last update. I'm growing busier and busier by the minute. I hoped you all enjoyed! And please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the NCIS and I never will. I only own the plot and the subplots along with Subdivision X and etc.

**A/N**: It has been so long since my last update that I feel really guilty that I have deprived you, my faithful readers, of a great interesting story. (Bows head.) I'm sorry and please accept it. I hope this chapter satisfies you all and myself!

It was a new day. Tony entered his area, and waited as he sat on top of Gibbs' desk. He started playing with his boss' stuff and smiled slightly. It was early and here he was already waiting for Gibbs to come in.

He had reprimanded himself over and over again at not telling Gibbs about the little agreement he made with Jenny over Subdivision X. He was upset that even later in that night when Gibbs came to his place that he couldn't tell him.

Well, he grinned slightly to himself. There was a reason he couldn't tell Jethro at his place.

He flashed to the other night:

_A knock had come to the door. He had just finished taking a shower when he heard it. He had quickly dried himself, and dressed to his most comfortable jeans and shirt. He heard more knocking._

_"Coming!" he had said. _

_He went to his door and smiled softly when he sees it is Gibbs._

_"DiNozzo…" Gibbs said. He held a glint in his eyes. _

_All Tony could real do was stare at his boss. Gibbs sensed this and raised an eyebrow. "You going to let me in Tony?" he asked, amused._

_Tony was instantly jolted out of his thinking. "Yeah." He opened the door wider and let Gibbs in._

_"I thought you weren't coming tonight." Tony said, although shocked he showed through his voice that he was pleased. _

_Gibbs sat on the couch and looked at all of Tony's movies. "Don't like surprises, DiNozzo?" he asked. Then he stood up staring and walked up closer to Tony's collection of films._

_Tony let himself dwell in Jethro's joke. "Alright, Jethro, I'm always into surprise." Tony replied, sitting down on the couch. He looked with care at Gibbs._

_"Then just be happy that I'm here." _

Tony smiled. But then shook his head dismissingly. _**I should have told him then and there after that moment of silence. **_But did he? No, he didn't. Instead he let his feelings and his urges take over. He let his desires and his heart take over. _**And sometimes they overrule the mind. **_

They had slept together that night. It was so right to do so but why did he do it? He was hiding two things from the man he cared so much for. What was he doing?

He notices that the doors of the elevator opened. He watched as Gibbs exited and walked straight into the bullpen. He should tell him now. It was early. It was very early that no one would notice them. He can tell Gibbs now. _**Tell him!**_

He opened his mouth to say something. He opened his mouth to tell Gibbs what he wanted to say but as Jethro got closer and closer to him he just couldn't. He was frozen and he couldn't move. He couldn't say anything. _**Say something DiNozzo! **_But nothing. Instead he just had his mouth open as Gibbs raises a questioning look at him once he gets close enough to stand in front of Tony.

Tony then got a slap on the back of the head.

"You got something to say, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked with a small smile laying on his lips.

Mentally Tony slapped himself on the back of the head. _**Stupid. **_He shut his mouth and shook his head. 'Nothing,' he thought.

"Guess not." After that Gibbs kissed him softly on mouth. He petted the back of Tony's head as if comforting Tony for his slap. He gave Tony no time to respond because he abruptly pulled away.

Tony hated when Gibbs did that. He would always give some kind of pleasure to Tony and then pull away in an instant. It was very disappointing. It was right that Gibbs had this power over him. A power that instantly silences his thoughts and his motives. _**With that power how the hell am I supposed to tell him about Subdivision X…? **_"That's not fare…" he groaned. His eyes widened when he realized that he said it out loud.

But luckily Gibbs didn't think wrongly of it. Instead the older man smiled and gently said, "Later tonight."

And he went over to his seat and sat down, completely ignoring that Tony was still there sitting on his desk.

Tony sighed. Gibbs had just turned back into his Team Leader mode and it was probably time for him to turn into his Senior Field agent mode. He walked over to his desk and realized that he had nothing to do.

He stared and he stared at his computer. 'This is really a good time for me to tell, Jethro,' he thought. He looked over at Gibbs. Gibbs was looking over a few reports and writing things down.

He hears the elevator doors open and in comes Ziva and McGee walking into the squad room. "Morning, Zee-vah! McGeek!"

"Morning, Tony." McGee replied seating in his desk and taking a few things out of his bag.

"DiNozzo…" Ziva said, quietly. She didn't look like she was in a good mood.

Tony was about to say something about that; ask her some annoyingly inquisitive question. But something stepped up before him.

"So, are Ziva David, are you ready for your role in Subdivision X?" called out a voice from above them.

Tony winced. He had not expected the Director to announce the truth until after he talks to Gibbs. 'Well that is blown the fuck away,' he yelled to himself, once more mentally slapping the back of his head in anger and disappointment.

Gibbs looked over at Tony, eyebrows raised, and questioning. Tony looked away from him and focused his attention on how he was going to get out of this one. _**Kill myself. That's it. Kill myself. He'll never forgive me for this. **_But then again he knew that Gibbs wouldn't forgive him when he realized that Tony is going to Rota, Spain.

So basically he was going to be screwed on both ends.

McGee was shocked and Ziva was confused. They both saw Gibbs glaring at Tony and figured that Tony must have known all along. Or maybe Tony suggested it. They weren't completely accurate on that piece of information.

Jen came downstairs with a smile and entered the bullpen. She looked at Ziva and said, "Congratulations, you are going to be the third man!"

Her hand was out and Ziva reluctantly shook it. "Um," she started. "Thanks."

It was then Jen noticed the look on Gibbs' face and the hiding of Tony's. She knew the look well. It was the flaying look. The look that can burn and strip the defenses anyone has. It was pointed straight at Tony.

"Gibbs, why aren't you congratulating her?" she asked, concerned. "This is a great opportunity. Why the long face?"

Tony felt the gaze. It made him want to cringe and curl up to hide but he knew he couldn't. He would have to face the brunt of Gibbs' anger no matter what the anger might bring. _**I should have told him when I had the chance**_.

Jen then realized the truth. She shook her head. "Tony didn't tell you about that didn't he, Jethro?"

Tony screamed in his head. He covered his face and shook awfully inside. _**The hell I did not! What the hell was I thinking? Great…. freaking complications… **_He could just imagine Gibbs' scowl, the next sentence he speaks with his name into a snarl, his fist clenched, and his jaw tightened. The look of a displease Gibbs wasn't a picture worth painting. That was why he couldn't stop flinching.

Gibbs growled and eyes sharp, _throwing_ daggers at Tony who was slightly cowering. "He failed to mention it."

"I bet he did."

Tony uncovered his face, turned around, and smiled in a guilty way at the four of them. He looked at each of them in the eye but let his sight remain in Gibbs'. He inwardly flinched at the burning look Gibbs was giving him.

"I failed to mention," he admit. He knew the others wanted him to explain. "I'm taking a lead role for this season's Subdivision X."

He heard a gasp or two but chose to ignore it. His mind was only set on Jethro. "The Director and I knew about this. She wants Ziva to have the experience and I agreed. So, she was able to make it that I have a team for the whole of the competition and Ziva will take McGee's place who in turn will take mine."

He waited. He waited for so long for Gibbs' reaction. He wait for anything. He waited for yelling, or the silent treatment. He just waited and the only thing that came was, "Okay."

Now that wasn't the answer that Tony was expecting.

**TBC**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Enough is Now Always Enough.**

**End Note**: Thank Buddha for everything! I finally put this up. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and review about the story and ask me any questions if you want. Thank you all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: **I do not own NCIS, Tony, Gibbs, or anything else except this plot and the characters I made up.

**Warning: **SLASH.

**A/N: **This is another story I didn't update. Forgive me for my faults. I'm trying so hard right now. And as for Closer to Collision I am not going to update that until I see the season premiere of NCIS new season over again. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and review if you wish.

"_**Okay."**_

………__

What has gone with the world? That was what Tony thought when he heard Gibbs' answer. It was surreal! Never in his life did he hear such acceptance in the older man's voice. To Tony there had to be something wrong. It just wasn't right. _**Or normal.**_

"What?!?" That was the only thing he could say. Just that he didn't necessarily exclaim the word. Only in his head but still it felt that the word "okay" just punched him wordless.

Gibbs looked at him. "I said its okay." It seemed normal for him; that it was Tony who was acting strange.

_**No. This is not right.**_

Gibbs stared back at Tony's confused eyes. Ziva and McGee glanced back and forth between the two of them as if waiting for the fire to spark and the flames to burn.

Jen noticed the tension too. She took it as her duty to lessen it. "Well, that's good." She then pointed out, "Tony did try to tell you."

_**I did! **_Tony nodded fervently. His eyes looked from side to side before he agreed saying, "I did. I tried to tell you before the practice but you said later. And later never came."

The look that Gibbs gave Tony was indescribable. _**No, it's indefinable. **_The leader nodded a short nod as he switched his attention to Jen.

"Who's going to be with DiNozzo?"

Everyone else looked to Jen at the question. It was something they all had been thinking. If Ziva was truly taking on McGee's third role then who will team with Tony?

Jen had a readied smile on her face as if she knew the question would be asked. She took a disc that was in her jackets' pocket and threw it to Tony (who caught it easily).

"It's all in there." Jen directed to Tony, pointing at the disc that Tony was fiddling with. "Your two temporary teammates."

_**That was quick Jenny. **_"Lovely," he muttered as he slipped the disc into his computer.

All the attention rose up to the main screen. A picture of a very beautiful woman came up. She was a brunette, had lean tanned cheekbones, soft yet strong black eyes, and an angular tone to her face.

Tony and McGee jointly admired her. A "whoa" and a "wow" was muttered by both of them under their breaths.

Gibbs and Ziva raised an eye at both of them. One of them insulted. The other was displeased.

Jen merely smiled. "Her name is Marty Bloom. Senior Field Agent who has been given permission to transfer to Rota, Spain. Age thirty-two and holds excellent marks on weapons and interrogations."

_**She's beautiful. Interrogations and weapons? Nice. **_It was then it hit him. Jen was showing him two people who were going to be a part of his new team. She was making them work with him in Subdivision X. _**Smart move, Jenny.**_

Tony pressed enter on his keyboard and the other teammate came up. It was pale looking man who had rough green eyes and a pointy nose. He looked quite deadly to Tony and little out of whack.

"Damien Fester. Age twenty-nine. Also given an okay for a transfer to Rota. He specializes in languages and cryptology. Beat the CIA/FBI test."

_**He passed that! Whoa, genius in the room. **_Tony was impressed and slightly intimidated. It was both very helpful and scary to have two agents like that in his team.

Gibbs nodded. He noticed the Rota connection but luckily for Tony didn't think the younger had anything to do with it.

"The CIA/FBI test?" Ziva asked. That kind of test was something she didn't think exist.

McGee took the question. "Not a test given by those two agencies. It's a wit and quick test."

Ziva still didn't understand. "Quick and wit?"

Tony rolled his eyes jokingly. He grinned softly at her. "Quick and wit! A test given to all agents who volunteer for it. A test dealing with smarts for both books and streets."

McGee nodded and added, "Kind of like an IQ test-"

"But not exactly."

"It's more of a complexity kind of test."

Tony agreed and started counting along with McGee with his fingers. "Trick questions."

"Not so tricky questions."

"Questions that can't be answered."

"Question that can be easily answered."

"Trick questions with very tricky answers that make absolutely no sense."

"Or the other way around."

"Yup."

"And so forth."

Tony and McGee looked at each other with identical grins. They glanced to Ziva who looked like she didn't have a clue what they had said.

But looks aren't everything for she actually did understand. "Okay," she started, her brows no longer furrowed. "Something that shows how high a person's intelligence and instincts are."

"Exactly."

"Right."

_**Couldn't have said it better myself. **_Tony made his grin wider. Yet his eyed Gibbs cautiously, looking for any hint of anger or anything unpleasant.

"So when are we going to see these two?" Gibbs asked as Tony ejected the disc from his computer after successfully downloading it.

"Not today." Jen started to explain. "Since Marty is in a case with her boss Michaels. Damien on the other hand is undercover."

_**That doesn't explain a lot. **_Tony let her know it. "How long?" he asked.

"Bloom in two. Fester in three."

_**Wait, isn't Fester doing the Walter op? **_If the man was then Tony had to give props to the man. He himself had wondered if he could do the job. _**But I had other things to worry about. **_

Gibbs seemed to notice the circumstances too. He looked at Tony and Tony looked back. _**I guess you do think the same way I do Jethro.**_

"So the practices will be separate?" McGee asked. Ziva nodded in agreement.

Tony looked at them as if they didn't get the whole picture. So he answered for Jenny, "Um, yeah!"

Ziva glared right back at him while McGee muttered an "oh."

"Alright then." Jen said.

So the conversation about Subdivision X was over. Jen smiled upon everyone and left to her office. This left Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee alone together in silence; a very strange silence.

Once more tension filled the room and sent shivers down a few spines and exasperation down others. But it was mostly centered between Gibbs and Tony who were perceived as father and son rather then what they really were which was lover and lover in dispute.

Tony was now fiddling with the ejected disc. _**Now what? **_He was unsure of what to say. Luckily, McGee decided to start the inevitable conversation.

"So… When did the Director first get this idea?"

"And when were you going to tell us after you told Gibbs?" Ziva put in.

_**When? Good question Zee-vah! **_He silently glared at her in response and waited. After a few seconds he nodded. "Yeah, Director got after a meeting with me," he explained. Noticing the question that was on McGee's lips he continued dismissively, "And no I can't tell you what it is."

"She told me. I agreed. And to your question Zee-vah I was going to tell you with Gibbs after I tell me. But it's obvious that I never got the chance to do anything."

Tony let his eyes accuse Gibbs slightly. _**Sometimes I wish you would just listen. **_Not likely, but he hoped.

"Anything else y'all like to ask?"

No one answered. They all just stared at each other and at him. He could just see the thoughts roaming their heads, he could almost hear each accusation and questions, and he could see each pulse.

Each pulse showing a different beat was easily noticed by Tony. To him a pulse showed who exactly a person his. By speed, and etc he could see things that most won't. Ziva's pulse was smooth, and lethal. She was fit thanks to her Mossad training yet vulnerable if she would ever fall in love. McGee's pulse was short, and rapid. He could see the younger agent still evolving; still learning from others: a pupil. Lastly, he laid his keen eyes on Jethro. His pulse was steady, and strong. Tony knew that to be a man who knew what he wanted and got what he wanted. _**Me. **_He inwardly laughed. _**Not anymore. **_

No one spoke. So he didn't speak. He kept all that he knew inside. He let the others stay in the dark. They didn't know his secret.

**He was leaving. No one can stop him. Everything is final.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They rest of the day went by very quickly for Tony. It wasn't until the light of the sun finally faded when he went into Jen's office.

He sat immediately in front of her, sharing a smile.

"I think I'll like to start where we left off if that's fine with you Tony."

Tony remembered where they left off well. The details concerning his new mission were given and his identity was already made.

"The suit made for you worked out?" Jen asked in code.

Even inside her office a sense of caution and secret must be noted and it was. Tony knew that speaking in code was the only way to talk about the new op he had.

"Made in America," he replied with a dry smile. "Decent."

"No tears?"

_**That doubtful, Jenny? **_"If there were I wouldn't be wearing it right now."

Jen, relieved and certain, took out a file. She handed it to Tony to look over.

"Simple but thick. I'm sure this will loosen the tie a little bit."

Tony looked down at the folder and opened it. He saw all the information that he needed in Spanish slang.

"When does the sale come on?"

"Overnight."

_**Late as usual. **_Tony nodded. He accepted it but he was now concerned about another mission. "The CIA gave you any pains?"

"Not many." Jen replied. "They're very curious about your progress."

"A report needed soon?" He knew there would be one needed.

The Director shook her head. She looked tired. "No, they need it now. They expect you at Dawson Park by eleven tonight."

_**It sounds like their giving me an order. **_"Was it said respectively?"

"What do you think?"

_**I think the CIA better play nice. **_"They should treat us more nicely." Tony said, a little upset at the other agency's rudeness. "I've taken the job. They should be kind."

"I agree." Jen said. "But that doesn't mean they will."

Tony wasn't satisfied. "When I talk to them I will make them be kinder."

"Really?" Jen didn't believe him instead she thought of Tony doing what he said he would do with humor.

"Exactly," he said with his I-can-do-anything-I-think-of smile and raised his arms wide. "They were the ones who personally asked me to get the evidence. No offense."

"None taken."

Tony continued, "Out of everyone like Gibbs they chose me. I can convince them." _**Although I wonder why they chose me.**_

As if reading his thoughts –which happened a lot- Jen answered proudly, "Because you are a lot alike them."

Tony didn't believe her. _**Absurd. **_

"Don't throw away the thought so quickly, Tony." Jen softly reprimanded. "It's true. I heard it myself."

_**Interesting thing to have in my record book. **_"Fun!" he sarcastically exclaimed. "I'll make sure not to let it go to my head."

Jen laughed. "You do that, Tony." She then took out a remote and clicked.

A picture of La Grenouille filled every screen. Tony looked at all the different pictures for that one man deep into the eyes. He was getting so close to the man that it was at hand for him to infiltrate everything.

He decided to tell the director his confidence. "I'm getting closer and closer to him, Jenny. I'm so close."

Jen looked strangely at him. She wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes. She saw something lying in there. What was it? To her it was filled with passion and borderline obsession. It was dangerous. The mission was getting to him. Tony's resolve was dangerous. And it scared her.

"Stay cautious," she slowly warned. She didn't want Tony seeing her worry. She knew he would quickly dismiss it with a short answer and change the subject with a joke. "No one knows how informed the Frog really is."

"I know that." Tony insisted. "I know exactly how he works. You've taught me and I learned. I'm close and I'm ready to take him down." _**I'm ready.**_

Jen was skeptical. She already admitted to herself that going after La Grenouille was her Ari. But was the Frog Tony's? That was the problem. She didn't know. And she was afraid to find out.

Finally she said, "I'm just watching out for you, Tony. I'm doing what I know I can do."

Tony grinned. "Worry?" he suggested innocently.

"Funny." Jen replied. She nodded to the door. "I'll see you soon."

_**You too. **_"I see I'm not wanted." Tony pouted shameless, earning himself a soft slap to his back Jen who was holding the folder. "Bye!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony was currently walking back and forth, burning his floor thanks to his multitude of thoughts that wouldn't leave his mind.

_**Evidence. The damn Operation Red Door! So many ops to do. How will my transition to Rota be? The hell with my missions. How the hell will I tell Jethro? It's enough getting glares and the common head slaps but what would I receive in telling Gibbs that I have a promotion and I am going to live in Spain. **_

_**Spain? Why did I accept? Why did I say yes to you Jen!? **_He was waving his arms wildly around. _**Why? Damn it! **_He closed his eyes. _**Easy, DiNozzo, you know why you took the offer. **_He opened them. _**I did it because of anger. I did it because of Jethro. **_

He did it with all thoughts rampaging inside. He did it with the clearest of consciousness. He did because he was betrayed by the one person he loved most in the world. He had been wronged. And now he was ready to move on.

"Hey, DiNozzo."

He swerved to the voice. _**Gibbs. **_He smiled. "Hey, Jethro."

Gibbs nodded and headed to the kitchen. Tony muttered an "uh" and followed him.

"You're not mad?" He just had to ask. The lack of pure Gibbs vintage response had been bothering Tony for the past few hours.

"I don't mind competition, DiNozzo."

_**Wha-at? **_Tony blinked. He glanced at everything in his home. Confusion. It did things to him.

Jethro smiled beer in hand, as he stepped in front of his Senior Field Agent. "You heard me, Tony." His smile turned into a grin. His eyes amused. He gave Tony a wet and passionate kiss. Pulling away he huskily growled, "I don't mind competition." He spread his arms. "I welcome it."

Tony was speechless. Not only was it because of Gibbs' statement but because of the older man's kiss. It was breathtaking and so delicious. All he could really say is, "Um…" His eyes widen. He said it with a cross between a moan and a gasp.

Suddenly, something connected with the back of his head. His head immediately jerked forward in response as he bit his lip to conceal a cry of pain. His hand reached up to his head in both an instinctive and familiar way to touch the spot where Gibbs' hand had hit and massaged it. It was a typical move Gibbs expressed and showed. It was a typical move that Tony both loved and hated.

Gibbs shrugged at the accusation and annoyance that came to Tony's eyes after the customary head slap. He just drank his beer.

_**Thanks. **_Tony reached his hand out and grabbed the beer that Jethro was currently drinking. He took his own gulp from it. "That hit was a little harder than normal, Jethro," he noted.

Taking the bottle back, Gibbs replied, "You deserved it."

"For the Subdivision X thing?"

"Yeah."

_**Right. **_"I did try to tell you."

"I know."

"But-" Before he could finish his thought Gibbs pulled him into an embrace. They kissed. The kiss was powerful. Tony totally forgot about what he was going to say. He just fell into Gibbs' possessiveness and let himself become one with his love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was two a.m and Tony left his home and Gibbs. It was time for him to go to the meeting. He didn't take his car. He didn't want Jethro hearing him leave. He instead went on foot toward the Stratford Park and Cemetery.

It was not a long walk to him. Sure, it would seem so to other people but it was enough. His stamina was large and strong. He could make it. The walk took Tony about thirty minutes to arrive in the somber and old tombstones that stood in the fifty year old cemetery.

He took out the piece of paper from his left pocket that he got from his doormat. On the slim paper said: _Go to teh yungoset cmteerey hree. _

_**All words that still have the same first and last letter can still be read. **_Tony shook his head. The CIA and the NCIS? He would have thought it to be absurd. But it was happening and it was surreal.

He then took a different slim of paper that was also under the doormat. He read: _Scerah for the gavre wtih no nmae. _

_**A grave with no name? So much for anonymity. **_Tony shrugged. _**Whatever they want will happen. Great! **_So he started his work. He went down the first aisle of tombstones which had epitaphs one by one hoping to find one without a name.

_**Out of all the meeting places you had to create Brendan you had to make it a cemetery at a dead man with no name. **_He shook his head. It was completely ridiculous that he had to do this. It had been at least ten minutes to find the _damn _no-name tombstone. The Stratford Park and Cemetery was small in name but to Tony it was just too long.

"I swear I better get a reward for this," he muttered to himself as he continued looking up and down the many dead people's marks.

"You will get one if only you just stop being a poor sport."

Tony swerved towards the voice in surprise. It was Brendan.

"Hello, Anthony," the Central Intelligence agent greeted.

Tony glanced up and down the man in front of him.

Brendan was just as tall as Tony. He had blonde hair with brown highlights and greenish blue eyes. He was slim, had sharp strong cheekbones, and a pale like complexion.

"Hello, man of the Agency." Tony replied sourly.

"Hello to you, man of the Naval Service." Brendan quipped quickly back.

Tony smiled slightly. "Man of the Naval Service" sounded very dirty to him. So when he looked deeper into Brendan's eyes he knew that was what he intended it to be interpreted.

"Good one." He was impressed. He had never seen or heard such a thing from the serious, reserved, cold, calculating, and a little pompous Central Intelligence agent.

"I reserved my hidden talent until the opportune moment." The Agency agent said with a dry smile.

Tony raised an eyebrow. Did the agent just pull a Captain Jack Sparrow? 'Yup something is definitely wrong.'

"You never thought I had a sense of humor, didn't you Anthony?" Brendan was smiling brightly. That too was too highly unusual for the agent.

_**A smile that bright!?! You must be high. **_"Something's made you in a better mood," he acknowledged. "Better than the norm."

"I admit your talent for observation has improved."

_**Sarcasm! Now that's you, Brendan. **_"Thanks to my gathering of evidence of something that your superiors want."

Brendan gave a nod. "You pointed right," he admitted and made a swift movement with his hand. "There is nothing that you need to know that could make me smile as brightly I am smiling right." He inclined his head towards the badge Tony kept hidden in his coat. "Yet, my solemn attitude has yet decided to resurface. Tread carefully, Special Agent DiNozzo."

Tony sensed the threat. "Everything noted." He glanced at the grave with no name. "You made that?"

"No," Brendan answered with amusement. "It was there from the beginning."

_**Really? **_He laughed. "No way! That's interesting."

"Let's forget about this dead person and return to the real reason we're both here."

"Fine."

Brendan's eyes were quickly scanning the area. It was pure protocol and instinct for him to do so. He was cautious. He was clever. He would be ready for anything that came his way.

Tony noticed this. But he couldn't blame the other man. He didn't expect anything less from a person a part of any intelligence agency especially when it is a person from _the _agency.

Brendan started walking as if he finally got his bearings and an assurance of what is around him.

_**Seems a little too precautionary. **_Tony quickly caught up with striding man and said, "Spook to spook. Are we being tailed?"

"Possibly." Brendan just said the word without even thinking. To him it didn't make a real difference. There is always the possibility of being tailed. He heard Tony's curse an insult hidden under a breath. "Careful, I have sharp ears," he admonished. "Once again let us move on. Are you progressing?"

"Enough," Tony replied, ignoring the questioning look from Brendan. "But the fact that everything about this mission is unknown to me. It's pretty hard to gather that much evidence."

"Operation Red Door." The agent scratched the back of his head and continued, "Operation Red Door born in two thousand. Temporarily closed in two thousand and five but reopened thanks to a friend in the FBI. It involves drugs, arms dealing, hits, and etc."

"Who controls the whole thing?" Tony asked, his tone was filled with seriousness. The need for evidence was that urgent.

"We don't know yet. Everything is dealt in different codes every time we get something new. And the leader deals in cells."

_**Shit! **_"Cells?" Tony didn't like the word and the meaning of it. Cells were hard to locate and it exceptionally hard to locate the mother of all of them.

Brendan's lip quivered a little as if it was going to turn into something unpleasant. "Correct. I feared that it would have been so many years ago. But if my calculations are correct that evidence you are getting could get us straight to the leader of this group."

"If your histories of calculations tend to be correct than yeah, everything could work." _**I can't help but doubt you, Agent.**_

"Understood." Brendan heard it well. He went on, "Doesn't matter. My histories of calculations prove most puzzles."

"Then I'm dandy."

"Very well." With that Brendan stopped walking. He nodded at Tony, turned, and walked out from wherever he came from.

Tony watched him disappear. He was frowning. He never liked dealing with the CIA. They couldn't be trusted fully. They were spies after all and they lived in a wilderness of mirrors and smoke. But he did too yet they lived in it longer than him. He should be wary and he was.

Whether Operation Red Door will put him in danger is inevitable. Whether it would put his job at risk was a factor that couldn't be ignored. He had an eerie feeling within him. The CIA was up to something. And that something involved him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**Stay tuned until the next chapter of Enough is Not Always Enough**

**A/N2: **Well, that is done. I hope I can update this sooner. Review and enjoy your Fanfiction experience!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers:** I do not own NCIS. I don't own any of the familiar characters in the show. I just own the characters that I, of course, created.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! I cannot begin to give you the reasons why I'm so sorry. I can finally update all the stories now. I hope to have Closer to Collision's update in two weeks. I hope you can forgive and I hope you will review! Enjoy! Oh, this is going to be a short chapter. I hope you all enjoy. I know that the next chapter will be longer! Reviews are love!

Four days passed without a hitch. Gibbs and the rest of the team didn't ask any more questions about SubDivision X, Rota, or anything else that could tamper with Tony's plans.

In fact, the days passed so well that Tony couldn't help but question his luck. He's had great luck before. But as always, his luck turns to crap. It was no secret among anyone how his luck really is. So, it was his right to be trouble about what would happen when the team meets his new "_team_ which in the context of the word is literal and figurative.

Tony was now sitting at the head of the table in the room where they would bring the entire victim's to interview or to shake them up to confess. He leant the chair back and played idle with a pen.

Today was the day that he would meet the people who would work for him. For the others, they would meet his temporary team. But he knew that it was this day that he would get the feel of who was going to be under him and the other way around for the two agents.

_**It all comes down to this. **_He shook his head. He had a feeling this will be a crazy and dangerous ride. _**But that's my life. **_Yes, it was his life. He had to deal with it, because he chose it.

Then, the door swung open, and in entered the Director followed by Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee.

Tony took a deep breath. _**So it begins. **_Then, he let it out very quietly and slowly. Gibbs took his seat on the right of him while Jen took his left. Ziva sat beside Gibbs and McGee sat beside Jen.

Jen looked at Tony. "Are you ready, Agent DiNozzo?" she asked.

Tony smiled faintly. Was he ready? "Yeah, Jenny, bring them in," he replied with a wave of an impatient hand.

The Director smiled. Gibbs looked at Tony. "You know I'm going to win," he said as if it were pure fact.

Tony grinned. He was going to insult his lover, but he didn't mind at all. He whispered back, "You never win in bed. What makes you think you'll win in SubDivision X?"

Gibbs growled. Tony laughed softly. He loved it when Gibbs was competitive and very – angry.

Jen passed Tony a few files. "For your keeping," she said.

Tony nodded. _**For my reviewing you mean. **_

"Marty Bloom." Jen called. Their heads turned to the door.

The five waited for three minutes. And then entered one of the sexiest women Tony and McGee have ever seen.

Bloom was quite tall. The angular tone to her face along with the lean cheekbones was definitely one of her beauty essentials. Her soft yet strong black eyes showed that she appeared weak but if messed with – well, she could kick your eyes from D.C. all the way to China. But what made both Tony and McGee gape – much to both Gibbs' and Ziva's irritation – was that her brunette hair wasn't tied but laid straight on top of her two fairly proportioned breasts.

_**Femme fatal.**_Tony didn't believe that she was thirty-two. But he did believe that she was deadly. She was also a deadly woman who spoke seven languages. He glanced at Ziva. She didn't show any emotion._**Oh, well. But I would have liked to see something. Maybe a fight between you too. **_He looked back to Bloom. _**If I wasn't with Jethro I wouldn't mind trying to get at you. **_But nobody knows about Gibbs and him. He grinned. _**I might as well try. **_He looked down at his file.

Marty Bloom. Specializes in interrogations and weapons. Tony heard a little rumor two days ago about her. _**That you wear – how many weapons on your person? **_He wondered if it was true. He couldn't help but wonder. _**Dose she really carry more weapons than Ziva? **_He would have to find out later.

Bloom looked at the five. She gave them a nod and a slight smile. "Hello, Director," she greeted. She didn't move to shake the others hands, and instead, sat down on one of the vacant seats.

Gibbs couldn't help but raise a questioning eyebrow at that to Jen, but the Director just shrugged and calmly nodded for him to not say anything.

Tony sniggered. He looked at McGee. The young agent was still staring at Marty Bloom._**Oh, Abby won't like that. **_He looked back at the files. Bloom wasn't a religious person. She wasn't even spiritual. It was then that he noticed that Bloom wasn't wearing the usual attire for an NCIS agent. She was, in fact, wearing jeans, a shirt that he expected was from Hot Topic, and a jewelry that went from both Gothic, and New-Age styles.

Tony had to admit it. She was hot.

"You ready to see, Agent Fester?" Jen asked, taking Tony's mind off from Bloom.

He nodded. "Yeah, why not?" he replied. He noticed that Marty was now looking at him._**Great, she has a stare just like Gibbs. **_That couldn't be good.

"Damien Fester!"

Marty's gaze didn't swerve from Tony to the door. She already knew Fester well.

As soon as she said his name, Damien walked through the door. He was tall a few inches taller than Bloom. He was pale; deathly pale – vampire pale. His rough green eyes showed a tinged of insanity. His pointy nose didn't even help either.

But Tony could understand why this guy beat the CIA/FBI test. It was purely simple why. He didn't have to look in files to find the answer. It was just he way Fester walked in. It was in the way Fester stood and leant against the now closed door. He was the way his aura felt. Tony knew power and insanity that mixed with genius and deadliness. Fester held it.

Fester grinned at all of them. He looked at Bloom and winked. "Nice to see you here, Marty," he greeted. Bloom didn't even blink. Fester turned back to the table and then looked deep into Tony's emerald eyes. He then let his eyes look at them all. "Hi," he simply said to them all.

Damien Fester was a man who specialized in languages and cryptology. By looking back into Fester's files, Tony found that Fester spoke fifteen languages in fact. He, also, read that Fester cracked most of the trickiest riddles out there. Yes, Tony knew that the twenty-nine year old was well beyond his years.

_**Wait, is Ziva staring at him? **_He did a do over and to his surprise – she was staring at Fester. He grinned wider. _**You see what I see. Isn't the great. **_He looked over at McGee and found that he looked quite uncomfortable. _**I would have done the same when I was a Probie. **_This was just going to be interesting, he thought. He knew it would be.

He looked about himself. There were different personalities in the room. This was going to be very interesting.

Tony was ready for the battle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Enough Isn't Always Enough.**

**End-note: **I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm sorry this wasn't that long but I assure you that the next chapter will be longer. Reviews are love!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers**: I do not own NCIS. I never will even though I want to.

**A/N**: Another update. This is a short one. It just shows the point of view Bloom and Fester have on the team but more specifically on Tony. I hope you all enjoy! Reviews keep me going!

"Marty Bloom!"

When she heard her name be called, Bloom steadily entered the room. She first saw the Director's face and then at the others who sat with her. She knew who they were immediately when she saw them.

It was Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team. Along with the old marine were Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and the liaison from the MOSSAD, Ziva David.

She held her smirk when she saw DiNozzo and McGee gape at her. It wasn't new at all. She's seen it before. Her beauty was her advantage. She knew how to use it well.

Bloom also saw the lack of emotion from David. She didn't blame the other woman. She knew that David was someone not to mess with, but she also knew that David didn't know that she, too, was someone not to mess with. _You may be MOSSAD, but I am all NCIS. _

She didn't miss the grin DiNozzo let out. Her eyes didn't stay to long on it, but she wasn't surprised at the motion. She heard a lot about the chauvinistic temperate that DiNozzo had. She dismissed that thought immediately. Tony DiNozzo was to be her Team Leader once she goes to Rota, Spain.

She gave them a nod, and smiled. It wasn't genuine. She hasn't smiled a genuine smile in a long time.

"Hello, Director," she greeted. She wouldn't shake the others hands. She wouldn't do it because that wasn't what she does. She doesn't shake hands – only if it was needed for her when in an op.

She also didn't miss the raising of the famous trademark eyebrow that came from special agent Gibbs. _You don't like it? I don't give a damn. _She took a seat far from the table that the others were sitting in.

_Is that MIT guy staring at me? _Yes, it was true. Timothy was staring at her. It would be nice to shake her head, but she wouldn't do that. She could tell that McGee was smart, but insecure. _Who wouldn't be when one is faced with Gibbs and DiNozzo: the Super Team?_ She wanted to laugh, but she wouldn't for her eyes were on her soon-to-be-team-leader.

_Are you fit to lead us? _She looked at the somewhat dark haired man with emerald eyes. She could tell by the way he was sitting that DiNozzo didn't want to be in the room. _Why? _She smiled a little inside. _You haven't told Gibbs haven't you? _She saw the way his eyes were dim. That was troubling.

She's heard a lot about Tony DiNozzo. He was famous. Everyone in the NCIS knew who he was. What Bloom heard was the he was a ladies man, funny in childlike way, and very loyal; that he eats a lot and goes crazy when he doesn't. But she also heard about his skills an agent. He was different in Interrogation. He would talk on and on or do nothing and play with a game. But she knew what kind of an interrogator that he was. Tony DiNozzo was a kind of man who could make anyone talk to be just because he can. But she knew that something was hidden beneath the cheery smile. But what it was? She didn't know. _But I always find out in the end._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a long pause when the Director was finished introducing him and Bloom.

He knew Bloom. Damien Fester had worked with her before on an op. He scratched his face as he looked at the five before him.

When was offered the Walter op, he couldn't believe it. If a job like that ever was offered to an agent, he knew better than anyone that the Director would give it to would be Tony DiNozzo.

**But why not take it? **But the Director said that DiNozzo had some other business to deal with. It was then he knew the answer. **He is, after all, NCIS' undercover king. **He wasn't surprised to realize that the other business DiNozzo had was other ops. It did not surprise him at all.

But as he looked as his soon-to-be-team leader's eyes, he couldn't help but see that he was hiding something. The green eyes looked too bright; brighter than anyone else's eyes in the room. Something was burning within DiNozzo. A fire was inside DiNozzo. He knew that fire. He's seen it many times before. It would grow and grow until it burned everything in its path.

He knew a little more about Tony DiNozzo more than others. He recognized the things DiNozzo hid behind his superficial Superman smile. Tony was hiding behind a mask. Fester could see that clearly. Tony hid behind the mask and it has consumed him. **But why hide?**He knew the answer before he said it to himself. **It's the easiest thing to do.**He respected the man a lot. But he wasn't sure if he could trust him. **I don't know if I want to be burned. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**End-note: **I hope you all enjoyed that. Once again, I'm sorry that was so short, but I assure you the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading. Reviews keep me going!


End file.
